newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History 1952 Homemade
Bakugan Battle Brawlers Best Friends Forever (1952) Beyblade Metal Masters The 4000 Year Old Secret (1952) Muppet Babies Noisy Neighbors (1952) Cyberchase R Fair City (1952) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Big Appointments Business (1952) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Times Square Express (1952) The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries A Chip Off The Old Castle (1952) Freddy Aguilar The Show Frozen Yogurt In The Rain (1952) Aosth Close Encounter Of The Sonic Kind (1952) The Fairly OddParents Hex Games (1952) I Am Weasel I Are Big Star (1952) Kipper The Dog Clay Time (1952) Cyberchase Trick Or Treat (1952) Kidd Video Grooveyard City (1952) The Powerpuff Girls Nano Of The North (1952) Goof Troop Big City Blues (1952) Popples No Bizness Like Popple Bizness (1952) Freddy Aguilar the Show The City Of Lost New York (1952) Spongebob Squarepants Sleepy Time (1952) The Fairly OddParents Father Time (1952) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Collar In Time (1952) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular (1952) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat My Fair Kitty (1952) Pokémon The Water Flowers of Cerulean City (1952) The Powerpuff Girls Dream Scheme (1952) Tiny Toon Adventures The Acme Acres Zone (1952) Tiny Toon Adventures A Ditch In Time (1952) Kipper The Dog The Treasure Hunt (1952) The Powerpuff Girls Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever (1952) PB&J Otter Hope Castle (1952) Aosth The Little Merhog (1952) ''Adventures of the Little Koala ''The King of the Castle (1952) The Wild Thornberrys Gold Fever (1952) Recess The Biggest Trouble Ever (1952) Pokémon Showdown in Pewter City (1952) Rugrats Sand Ho (1952) Rugrats In The Dreamtime (1952) Rugrats The Mega Diaper Babies (1952) Tom And Jerry Kids Who Are You Kitten (1952) Animaniacs The Warners And The Beanstalk (1952) Phineas And Ferb Nerds Of A Feather (1952) Pokémon It's Mr. Mime Time! (1952) Blue’s Clues Peretend Time (1952) Pepper Ann Psychic Moose (1952) Arthur Arthur’s Pet Business (1952) Yo Yogi There’s No Business Like Snow Business (1952) Recess Dodgeball City (1952) Pokémon Showdown at Dark City (1952) The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody Lip Synchin In The Rain (1952) Tiny Toon Adventures Tge Return To The Acme Acres Zone (1952) Tiny Toon Adventures It’s Buster Bunny Time (1952) Pokémon Pikachu's Goodbye (1952) PB&J Otter The Ice Moose (1952) PB&J Otter The Greatest Sleepover Ever (1952) PB&J Otter Kid Court (1952) Bobby's World Time After Time (1952) Muppet Babies Kermit Goes To Washington (1952) Tom And Jerry Kids Yo Ho Ho Bub (1952) Johnny Bravo Bearly Enough Time (1952) Little Bear The Rain Dance Play (1952) Hey Arnold Monkey Business (1952) Animaniacs Mermaid Mindy (1952) Recess I Will Kick No More Forever (1952) Doug Doug’s Treasure Hunt (1952) Wish Kid A Grand Ol' Time (1952) The Simpsons Homer Goes to College (1952) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Church School Graduation Forever (1952) House Of Mouse Clarabelle’s Big Secret (1952) Johnny Bravo Red Faced In The White House (1952) Care Bears Concrete Rain (1952) Muppet Babies The Air Conditioner At The End Of The Galaxy (1952) DuckTales The Curse Of Castle McDuck (1952) DuckTales Merit Time Adventure (1952) DuckTales Time Teasers (1952) Alf Tales Jack And The Beanstalk (1952) Pinky And The Brain Pinky & The Fog (1952) Freddy Aguilar the Show In Search Of The Best Buy (1952) Care Bears Drab City (1952) Blue’s Big Musical Movie (1952) Blue’s Clues Steve Goes To College (1952) Beyblade Shogun Steel The Bridge To The Future (1952) Freddy Aguilar the Show Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1952) Sonic X: So Long Sonic (1952) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game The End Of The World (1952) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1952) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1952) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1952) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1952) Martin Mystery it’s Alive (1952) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return Of The Supreme King (1952) Spider Riders Arachna Power (1952) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory Or Doom (1952) Dinosaur King Fate Of The Cosmos (1952) Avatar The Last Airbender Sozin’s Comet (1952) Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Game Over (1952) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge End Of The Line (1952) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader’s Spirit (1952) Beyblade: Metal Fury: A Ray Of Hope (1952) Pokemon Till We Compete Again (1952) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V The Miracle Drawn By The Pendulum (1952) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1952) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Soul Of Evil (1952) Muppet Babies Close Encounters Of The Frog Kind (1952) Muppet Babies This Little Piggy Went To Hollywood (1952) Muppet Babies It’s Only Pretendo (1952) Muppet Babies Quoth The Weirdo (1952) Muppet Babies Puss N Boots N Babies (1952) Muppet Babies In Search Of The Bronzed Beetle (1952) Muppet Babies Get Me Of The Perch On Time (1952) Muppet Babies Eight Flags Of The Nursery (1952) ''Martha Speaks ''We're Powerless! (1952) WordGirl Rhyme And Reason (1952) Cyberchase The Hacker’s Challenge (1952) My Life as a Teenage Robot Escape From Cluster Prime (1952) Rugrats America’s Wackiest Home Movies (1952) Codename Kids next Door Operation Interviews (1952) The Powerpuff Girls See Me Feel Me Gnomey (1952) Hi hi Puffy Amiyumi it’s Alive (1952) Tom & Jerry Kids Chase School (1952) Kim Possible Movie So The Drama (1952) Animaniacs The Animaniacs Suite (1952) The Fairly OddParents Schools Out The Musical (1952) Ed Edd N Eddy’s Big Picture Show (1952) Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie (1952) CN Groovies Mars Forever (1952) CN Groovies Secrets (1952) CN Groovies My Best Friend Plank (1952) Music Backstreet Boys Quit Playing Games (1952) Backstreet Boys More Than That (1952)